You're not sorry
by Isa Brandon
Summary: Bella está cansada de todas las mentiras de Edward y decide dejarlo. ¿Será que Edward la perdió para siempre? Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift " You're not sorry"
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov:

Entré en mi departamento y cerré de un portazo. Ya no podía soportarlo más, amaba a Edward pero cada vez que me mentía u ocultaba cosas sentía que yo no significaba tanto como el significa para mí.

Para tratar de calmarme fui hacia la cocina y me preparé una taza de té. Mientras esperaba que estuviera listo me senté en el sofá y dejé que mi mente volara al día en que conocí a Edward Cullen.

_Era una tarde de invierno aquí en Nueva York cuando decidí entrar en este cafetería a tomar un chocolate caliente, estaba muy concentrada leyendo mi libro que no sentí que alguien se sentaba en frente de mí hasta que escuché su voz._

_-¿No te molesta que me siente aquí?- preguntó una voz muy dulce y alcé mi mi mirada para encontrarme con la de un chico de cuativadores ojos verdes._

_Le sonreí abiertamente._

_-No, claro que no- respondí al cabo de un rato._

_Sonrió y se sentó._

_-Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto- se presentó._

_-Isabella Swan- respondí._

_-Lindo nombre- comentó._

_-Gracias, supongo- dije._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó contrariado._

_-Porque a mi no me gusta mucho ese nombre, prefiero Bella- conté._

_-Bella, también suena lindo._

_Sonreí y él lo hizo como acto reflejo._

_-Me gusta tu sonrisa, Bella- comentó._

_Me sonrojé furiosamente, así que preferí actuar lo más normal que pude y me dispuse a seguir con la lectura de mi libro._

_-Me gusta mucho ese autor, me leído casi todos sus libros- dijo señalando la portada de mi libro._

_-¿En serio?_

_Él asintió con la cabeza._

_Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que le gustase la misma clase de libros que a mí, por lo general prefiero la literatura clásica. Después de eso nos pusimos a hablar de varias cosas triviales y así quedamos en tener una cita, en ese momento me sentía muy dichosa por poder salir con ese chico que lucía de lo más tierno con esa sonrnisa._

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude aceptar salir con él? Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría sufriendo como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente, apagué la cocina y me preparé un té para tratar de calrmarme. Después de tomarlo, fui a mi habitación, me cambié y una vez en pijama me metí entre las cobijas para tratar de descansar del día tan agotador que tuve, aunque claro después de todas las emociones de este día dudaba mucho que pudiera descansar.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi mente viajara hacia algunos recuerdos, unos buenos, otros no tanto.

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella espera!- dijo Edward alcanzándome y tomándome del brazo._

_Regresé la mirada hacia él y lo miré lo más enojada que pude en ese momento._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo siento, por favor, perdóname-susurró con voz suplicante mientras besaba suavemente mis nudillos._

_Yo sonreí como boba ante ese pequeño gesto asentí con la cabeza._

_Él sonrió, se acercó y me besó en los labios, luego en las mejillas y luego en mi nariz hasta que terminó haciéndome cosquillas con sus besos._

_-Basta- pedí entre risas._

_Él también rió y luego me abrazó suavemente y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo._

_-Te quiero- dijo._

_-También te quiero, pero, no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada ¿De acuerdo?- pregunté._

_-Lo prometo- dijo solemnemente._

Y como la tonta que soy le creí, le creí como siempre. Sin saber o sin querer hacerlo que Edward rompería su promesa.

Esa fue nuestra primera pelea debí tomarlo como una señal, pero no, como siempre debí seguir soportándolo y seguir con él.

_-¿No lo sabías Bella?- preguntó muy contrariada Alice._

_Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo así Edward? ¿Por qué no pudo decirme que era adoptado y que su madre biológica lo había abandonado? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? El darme cuenta de eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, de lo mal que me sentía._

_Esto, sumado a todas las cosas por las que Edward me ha hecho pasar hicieron que me diera cuenta que esta relación ya no daba para más, lo amaba pero sentía que ya no era suficiente._

…

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- casi grité mientras lo miraba lo más enojada que podía._

_-Tenia miedo, lo siento.- dijo en un susurro._

_-No, tú no lo sientes.- volví a exclamar y seguí caminando con paso firme hacia mi auto._

_-Espera Bella- dijo mientras intentaba sujetar mi muñeca._

_-No, suéltame. Lo mejor será que me vaya- dije para subirme lo más rápido que pude en mi auto._

_Mientras conducía pude ver por el espejo retrovisor el rostro desfigurado de tristeza de Edward, lo que provocó que un mar de lágrimas se desatara en mí._

Siempre era lo mismo con él, me mentía, me ocultaba cosas y siempre estaba yo ahí para perdonarlo pero no, sentía que ya no podía más. Lo amaba pero parecía ser que nuestra relación estaba basada más en mentiras que en otra cosa.

_-¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?- preguntó Edward confuso._

_-Porque me cansé, me cansé de soportar todas y cada una de tus mentiras. Ya no puedo soportarlo- respondí molesta por su pregunta._

_Pareció que quiso decir algo pero se detuvo al instante, lo cual agradecí. No tenía más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con él así que cogí mi bolso y salí de su habitación después de lanzarle una breve mirada._

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando escuché que mi teléfono sonaba insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche, estiré mi brazo hacia él y al ver se trataba de Edward lo volví a dejar en su lugar hasta que dejó de sonrar.

Había llegado a mi límite, yo ya no podría soportar otro desplante por parte Edward, para mí todo había acabado.

**Hola mundo :3 ¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado este One-Shoot? Espero de verdad que sí, también espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un review jaja (En serio me haría muy feliz :3) **

**PD: Les invito a pasar por mis otras historias, esperando sean de su agrado C:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's Pov:**_

-Vamos Edward quita esa cara- dijo un molesto Emmett mientras me lanzaba una almohada en la cara.

-No molestes- respondí tajante antes de volver a beber de mi cerveza.

-¿Por qué si estás tan mal, no vas donde Bella y le pides perdón? En lugar de seguir emborrachandote como todas las noches- reprochó.

-¿Crees que no le he pedido perdón? Pues claro que lo he heco pero no me quiere tener cerca, creo que esta la perdí para siempre- dije con voz triste.

-Bueno, todo esto no hubiera pasado si le hubieras contado desde un principio que te despidieron.

-Es que no es sólo eso, ella está molesta por muchas otras cosas más- conté.

-Hermano, lo siento mucho, odio verte así. Pero, lamentándote no conseguirás nada, así que sugiero que en la boda de Alice y Jasper intentes por lo menos solucionar las cosas con tu chica, porque me estoy cansando de verte esa cara todos los días- dijo con un tono entre burlón y molesto antes de salir de mi habitación.

Le di la razón con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Suspiré mientras me pasaba las manos por mi desordenado cabello. Extrañaba mucho a Bella y sabía que nada de esto estuviera pasando si yo hubiera sido un poco más sincero con ella, era la persona que más amaba y odiaba no tenerla cerca.

Sonreí con algo de nostalgia al mirar su foto que tenía en mi regazo, la había tomado momentos después de nuestra segunda cita, lucía relamente hermosa con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y los rayos del sol iluminando su cabello, _mi Bella._

Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Me extrañara tanto como yo a ella?

_**Bella's POV:**_

Había terminado con Edward y decidido que nunca más me lastimaría pero no por eso quiero decir que haya sido fácil, es más dejarlo es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho lo extraño como una loca.

Sé que no debería después de todo que he sufrido mucho por su causa, pero, cada cosa en mi departamento me recuerda a él. Incluso si me ponía a pensar en los buenos recuerdos casi olvidaba los malos, solté un fuerte suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello en señal de frustración, manía que había copiado de Edward.

-¿Pensando en Edward?- Preguntó una muy curiosa Rosalie.

-No- dije en apenas un susurro antes de girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar su vestido a un lado y sentarse a mi lado.

-Bella, sé que lo extrañas y que lo sigues queriendo, Edward fue un idiota lo admito pero también te ama. ¿Sabes? Emmett me ha dicho que no está teniendo sus mejores días.

Me estremecí un poco con ese trozo de información. ¿Edward lo estará pasando tan mal como yo?

Levanté mi mirada y la concentré en mi amiga que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a sollozar en su hombro.

-Bella…- dijo mi amiga con voz tranquilizadora mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

-No sé que hacer, lo amo pero tengo miedo que me vuelva a lastimar, quiero que Edward confíe en mí como yo lo hago en él. ¿Entiendes?- pregunté con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Entiendo y sé que no quieres que te lastime, pero Bella, mereces ser feliz y odio verte así.

Me separé de ella y traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco- alejé una lágrima de mi mejilla- Bueno, basta de pensar en mí, debemos elegir un vestido para la boda. Creo que te quedaba mejor el vestido morado- dije.

Ella sonrío por mi cambio de tema.

-¿Tú crees?

Asentí con la cabeza así nos metimos en el mundo de los vestidos, porque este sábado sería la boda de Alice y Jasper; y debimos lucir geniales.

…

…

Me miré una vez más en el espejo y sonreí ante el resultado que me mostraba, había sido una excelente idea ir de compras con Rosalie ya que tenía un mejor gusto en moda que yo y este vestido sí que me quedaba bien.

Me terminé de poner un poco de maquillaje, cogí mi bolso y un abrigo y salí de mi departamento.

Cuando llegué a la iglesia vi que mi amiga ya había llegado y me reuní con ella, pude ver que unas bancas más adelante se encontraba Edward hablando con unos amigos, de pronto él regresó su vista hasta donde yo estaba y me sonrió, no sé si fue conscientemente o no pero también le sonreí.

Luego reaccioné y volví a centrar mi atención en mi amiga y en lo que me platicaba.

El resto de la ceremonia Eward no pudo acercarse a mí, eso me tranquilizó un poco tenerlo cerca no me hacía bien para mi estado emocional.

Una vez terminada la misa, nos dirgimos hacia la recepción, Rosalie fue en mi auto, y una ves allí se notaba que quería preguntármelo.

-Vanos hazlo- dije con un poquito de exasperación.

Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Pues nada, sólo quería saber cómo te sienta el que Edward esté aquí- explicó.

-Me es indiferente- respondí no muy segura.

Me miró alzando una ceja.

-Digamos que te creo.

Sonreí y para evitar que empiece con sus preguntas, encendí la radio y le subí el volumen.

….

….

Era una de las bodas más lindas a las que había asistido, pero había llegado a su fin. Los novios Alice y Jasper se fueron hace poco para abordar el avión que los llevaría en su luna de miel, estaba muy feliz por mi amiga.

-Adiós Rose, nos vemos- dije mientras me despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bella, cuidate- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Le sonreí antes de salir del salón, quedaban ya muy pocos invitados entre ellos Edward quien había intentado varias veces hablar conmigo pero yo lo había rehuido todas ellas.

Estaba llegando a mi camioneta cuando mi inhata torpeza se hizo presente y tropecé, hubiera caído al piso si no hubiera sido por unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron por la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, gracias- respondí mientras intentaba seaprarme de él, cuando algo llamó mi atención- ¿Aún lau sas?- pregunté mientras señalaba la pulsera que yo le había hecho hace tiempo y hoy él llevaba puesta.

Sonrío mientras la miraba.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas que dije que la usaría tanto como durase mi amor por ti?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward yo…- no sabía qué decir.

-Bella, perdóname por favor. Te amo y te extraño, por favor vuelve conmigo- pidió suplicante.

De inmediato me separé de él.

-No, Edward. Lo siento- dije con voz firme antes de separarme de él y dirigirme a mi coche.

Me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que vuelva a lastimar y para eso debía sacarlo de mi vida para siempre.

_**Un año después**_

Hacía un frío tremendo en la ciudad, así que entré en la cafetería sintiendome muy feliz por el calor que ésta desprendía. Hoy había sido un día muy largo en la Editorial, por eso lo único que deseaba era poder tomar un gran taza de chocolate caliente e irme a descansar a casa.

Mientras esperaba que la mesera me atendiera squé el libro que estaba leyendo y seguí con mi lectura, estaba tan absorta en ella que no me di cuenta que alguien se sentaba en mi misma mesa.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?- preguntó una voz muy conocida por mí.

Rápidamente alcé la mirada y me encontré con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-No, claro que no- respondí al cabo de un rato.

No pude evitar sentir un pequeño _Déja vu _de la vez que nos conocimos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó.

-Podría decirse que bien y ¿Tú?- pregunté.

-Podría haber estado mejor- respondió moviendo una de sus manos, y al hacerlo se le levantó un poco la manga de su chaquetay vista viajó a _esa_ pulsera, había pasado tanto tiempo y aún seguía usándola.

Sonreí muy feliz por ese hecho.

Seguimos hablando de un montón de cosas, de todo lo que habíamo hecho en este año.

Edward había conseguido trabajo en una nueva empresa y hacía poco lo habían ascendido, en li lugar le conté de mí y mi trabajo.

-Y…¿ Tienes novio?- preguntó un poco temeroso, diría yo.

-No, no he salido con nadie últimamente.- respondí.

Sonrío, podría decirse que de alivio.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que alguien conquiste a tu chica?- bromeé.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y sonrío antes de poner un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-La verdad, sí- respondí seriamente.

Me ruboricé fuertemente y agaché la mirada.

-Ya…-dije.

Río por mi evidente incomodidad, pero, de pronto se calló y me miró detenidamente.

-En serio Bella, te he extrañado mucho y te sigo amando. Cada día que he pasado separado de ti no he podido dejar de pensarte, Bella tú eres mi vida y sé que te lastimé mucho pero la única excusa que tengo es que era un idiota inmaduro. Cambié, sí que lo hice y sólo por ti porque te amo Bella y para mi nada ha cambiado, espero que algún día podamos volvar a empezar- dijo con una mirada esperanzadora.

Me sentí de lo más feliz y emocionada por sus palabras, me hacía tan feliz escucharle decir esas cosas.

-A mí también me gustaría- respondí tímidamente.

Sonrió de la forma que a mí me gustaba y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos ante su suave tacto.

A quien quería engañar seguía amando a Edward tanto como la primera vez que lo vi y eso nunca cambiaría, así pasaramos meses o años separados. Esto que sentíamos nunca cambiaría, al menos no para mí.

**Hola mundo :3 jaja les gustó esta segunda parte? Espero, de verdad, de verdad que sí (mirada esperanzadora) Bien escribí esta segunda parte porque algunas personitas bellas me pidieron que lo continue, espero de todo corazón que haya llenado sus expectativas y les haya gustado tanto como para dejar un segundo review jaja xD. **

***Gracias a:**

**Sweet Little Bird****, ****Sool Pattinson****,****Tecupi****, ****Suu Cullen****, ****Guest****, ****Mar****, Lupita. (Por dejar un review)**

***Claro, también gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, me alegró mucho jaja.**

**PD: Quería saber lo siguiente:**

**1.- ¿Les gustó este final? ¿Quieren que lo deje así? ó**

**2.- ¿Les gustaría que escribiese un tercer capitulo con algo más sobre ellos? (Aunque no sabría cuando lo tenga)**

**PD1: Sólo para aclarar, Bella no termina con Edward porque sea adoptado, termina con él por otros motivos, como ya dije me inspiré en la canción de Taylor Swift :)**

**Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado me despido. Linda Semana chicas/os C:**


End file.
